<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough feeling/light emotion by Vampire_goth_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911317">Rough feeling/light emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl'>Vampire_goth_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just another slightly introspective piece from riddicks pov centred around that moment, Other, another snippet, based on that moment where riddick is running to save him, being too late always gets me in the feels, especially cause it was just a moment that changed everything, it hurts, jack is only mentioned/referenced for a moment, long enough to be a Drabble, set around imams death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around imams death in the 2nd movie, check the tags they’re basically the summary here</p><p> </p><p>He was running to save him but still after all he’d been through to lead him to this very moment, he was just too late</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard B. Ridddick/imam, Riddick/imam, interpretation up to reader, pairing can be read as platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough feeling/light emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can be read as platonic or romantic whatever you’d like. I just had a soft spot for this sad moment when I saw riddick running to save him again </p><p>This is more on the disjointed side like my other short snippet but still readable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was angry, betrayed, hurt. He needed time and air, he needed space, space away from all this noise to think. Impossible on a planet like Helion, a civilised planet full of decent people going about their good normal lives, oblivious to him in the shadows of their world. Oblivious because they are good people leading their normal lives, the life he is living, a life she could of had, a life he could never share in</p><p>It all happens so fast, between the jump from one rooftop to the other, everything changes. The sound turns to chaos around him and despite himself he stops and turns back, goes back for a man who had betrayed him, goes back for the only ‘friend’ he’d ever known</p><p>Instincts kick into overdrive after that, pull him back, keep him safe, priority, survive. Protect his family while he foolishly races off to play hero and Riddick even more foolish, follows. He runs but somehow his feet don’t seem fast enough as they carry him. Instinct tells him it’s wrong, not to bother but he pushes through, he refuses to turn back and leave him to his fate, to turn his back or be too late</p><p>The scene that greets him is bloody and it makes him swallow despite all his years of violence and death. The army’s footfalls beating in time to his caged heart as they walk away, beats slipping through the cracks. His chest feels hollow for the moment it takes him to lean down and retrieve the bio-raptor tooth necklace he’d handed the man all those years ago. Heavy in his hand he turns and walks away, in pursuit of a ghost army, in pursuit of conquers, in pursuit of the killer</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter or check it out if you want to know more about what’s going on or what’s coming up. Also if you want a chance to voice what you want to see as I’m indecisive and ask occasionally for direction or if you want to see me trying to draw</p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>